


The Swimming Hole

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke can't stop thinking about the new boy in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swimming Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2008 C/Z Love Month "Long Hot Summer".
> 
> AU, like in Marybeth who? 
> 
> Thanks so much to Lbilover for the beta. This is a much better story for it.

It was too fucking hot. Radio blaring, Zeke peeled out of the driveway, leaving rubber from the GTO’s tires on the blistering pavement. He turned the wheel and headed out of town. Years before, when his parents were still around, they had bought a piece of woodland property a few miles outside of Herrington for some of their wilder parties. The place was surrounded by a barbed wire fence with a ‘No Trespassing’ sign posted at the entrance. It had a small pond, fed by underground springs, that was great for swimming. What had made it perfect for those long ago parties was how secluded it was, especially for being so close to town. 

The pond lay at the bottom of a gradual incline, surrounded by a light wood with fairly dense undergrowth. The only approach was down a narrow dirt lane that came in off the main road, ran through the wood, and then gently curved downward. A graveled space, with room for about a dozen cars, had been created at the top of the incline; and at the bottom, a grassy glade had been cleared out near the hard packed earth that served as a beach. 

It had been a few years since the last party, and the place was beginning to have a wild, neglected appearance. Grass and wildflowers were sprouting up among the gravel in the parking area. The glade was more like a small meadow; a riot of color from the wildflowers that had overtaken it. Zeke only kept a small strip of grass cleared beside the pond, for when he came out to swim. 

Zeke slowed down and carefully made the turn onto the lane from the highway. As his speed slowed, the breeze that had been whipping in from the open window ceased. He could feel the sweat again, making the hair stick to the back of his neck and his shirt cling to his body. He slowly approached the parking area and as he did he let out an exclamation. _The fuck?_

There was a bicycle leaning against a tree at the top of the slope. But as he got closer, his face relaxed and a small, pensive smile began to tug at his lips. This just might be an interesting turn of events. He had seen this bike around town quite a bit lately. It was a green old fashioned type, no gears, with slightly rusty chrome fenders and a wire basket situated just below the headlamp fastened onto the front of the handlebars. Its owner was nowhere in sight. 

Zeke cut the engine and climbed out. He leaned against the car, the heat from it making the sweat run faster down his neck, and contemplated the bike. He had begun seeing that bike around town right after the end of the school year. It belonged to a short, geeky looking kid, skinny with dark hair and pale skin. And blue eyes; large, startling blue eyes. Zeke first saw those eyes while he was on a lunch break from Al’s Garage where he had a part time job. 

~ 

He was sitting outside, eating a BMT from the Subway next door, when the bike pulled up at the sub shop. As the kid who was riding the dorky thing, dismounted from the bike, he looked up right into Zeke’s eyes. Zeke’s breath hitched as their eyes locked and the gaze from the other boy seemed to sear into his soul. The boy gave him a nod and a slight wave of his hand as he disappeared inside the store. Zeke, trying to figure out what had hit him, picked up the remains of his lunch and went back to work. 

~ 

He continued to see the kid around town; at the Blockbuster, coming out of the supermarket and loaded with bags after riding away from the local music store. And though he wasn’t Zeke’s usual type, far from it, in fact, Zeke was intrigued by him. Whenever he saw him out on that geeky bike, the kid would smile and nod, but would never stop. 

It wasn’t long before Zeke began looking for him whenever he was out, and finally had to admit to himself that he was obsessed with the boy. He was constantly thinking about him, and when one morning he woke up, hot and sweaty, covered in come, with a fleeting impression of blue eyes and pale skin, Zeke realized he had to do something about his obsession before it consumed him. 

And now the object of that obsession was here alone at Zeke’s private swimming hole. 

Zeke sauntered slowly down the lane, wondering what he would find when he got to the bottom. He bet the kid would be lying on some old blanket, wearing long jeans, even on this scorching day, head nodding to the beat of the music coming through a set of ear phones while he read some geeky SciFi novel. The picture in his head made Zeke smile. _Look out my pretty; I may just have a thing or two to teach you about how to spend a hot August day._

Pleased with his thoughts, Zeke rounded the end of the lane and stopped dead. The object of his desire stood thigh deep in the pond, droplets of water clinging to his naked form. His head was flung back, long dark lashes lying on delicately tinted cheeks; the morning’s golden light filtered through the trees and played across dark hair, creamy skin and rosy nipples. The boy stood half facing Zeke, the fingers of one hand splayed over a nipple, and the other held his flushed, rigid cock as he slowly pleasured himself. 

Zeke couldn’t help it; he let out a gasp. The boy must have heard him for his eyes slowly opened, a splash of bright color amid all the dark and pale. Their eyes met and locked, and if the boy showed any surprise, Zeke didn’t see it. Instead, his eyes half closed and his lips parted as he continued to stroke himself, never removing his gaze from Zeke’s. 

Zeke felt as if every drop of blood in his body was rushing to his cock, leaving him breathless and lightheaded. As he recovered his breath, Zeke began to smile and slowly pulled the shirt over his head. He stretched, letting the muscles in his arms flex, as he began walking toward the water. He dropped the shirt and started to undo the button and zipper of his fly, then paused, just at the edge of the pond, and lowered his shorts. His cock stood at proud attention; dark and already weeping a pearly tear. He reached down, and as he walked into the cool water, stroked himself, his gaze still locked with the other boy. As he neared, Zeke let go of his cock and opened his arms. The boy, letting himself go, stepped into them and wrapped his arms and legs around Zeke. 

Their mouths met in a kiss that was deep and fierce. There was no gentle exploration of lips and tongues, just a burst of passion as though they had been starved for each other since the beginning of time. Zeke slid his hands down the boy’s back, gliding over skin soft as silk, as he moved to cup his ass and press him closer. A groan escaped him and he felt the boy grin against his mouth in triumph. 

Zeke’s legs began to tremble from desire and from the weight of holding up the other boy, so he carried him back to shore and sank to his knees with his burden. After laying him on the ground, Zeke moved to all fours over the boy and gazed at him while he caught his breath. The other one, not content with the delay, wrapped his arms around Zeke’s neck and pulled him back into another kiss. In spite of his determination not to, Zeke groaned again; again making the other boy grin. In retaliation, Zeke lowered himself fully onto the boy and pushed down with his now sweat damp and aching cock, and began to rock against him. 

Blue eyes widened at this surprise attack, and a gasp emitted from red, swollen lips. This time it was Zeke’s turn to smile, albeit briefly, before giving way completely to sensation. They were thrusting against each other now, more and more urgently as their desire heightened. The smaller boy slipped a hand between them and grasped Zeke’s cock. His breath escaped in a hiss as the boy’s strong fingers stroked in time with his increasingly erratic thrusts. 

It was too much. Losing themselves in their passion, first Zeke, much too soon, then the boy cried out in completion. Sweating and panting, Zeke eased himself to the side. As if he had been doing it for years, he slid his arms around the boy, who rested his head on Zeke’s shoulder. He didn’t know how it had happened, when this had gone from lust to something more, but Zeke knew that this was right, that he and this boy belonged together; which was strange because he didn’t even know his name. 

“Casey.”


End file.
